Returned
by xoUselessLesbianxo
Summary: The City of Light was falling, Clarke's hand was on the switch. This was it, Lexa's final moments. Her mind filled with nothing but Clarke, ready for the end. There would be no coming back from this. Not in this life. But what if she was given a second chance? {LexaxClarke} {F/F} {Rating may change later} {Clexa}
1. Chapter One

**AN: I've been sitting on this idea for a while, even if to some it might seem a little far fetched, but I suppose there are a lot of grey areas in science fiction so maybe not. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, even if simply in a favourite or following of the story.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**

* * *

 **Returned**

 **Chapter One**

The City of Light began to crumble around her as Allie's forces continued to attack. She hadn't wanted to leave Clarke, the grief stricken look on the blonde's face enough to break her resolve. But Clarke needed to save them all before it was too late and the only way that was going to happen was if Lexa stayed to fight. The words 'I love you' echoed inside her mind, even as she focused purely on her attackers, slicing them down easily one by one. They would be the last words she would ever hear spoken to her and that thought alone gave her comfort and peace. She was about to disappear completely from this place but at least she'd heard those few words…received one last kiss. Her people didn't believe in the afterlife, only reincarnation. She truly believed she would see Clarke again. Just not in this life.

"Gonplei ste odon." The words left her mouth in a whisper. Not long now until Clarke would pull the kill switch. She took a deep breath, slashing once more until the final body fell to the ground. She could hear more coming, a large group of people rushing towards her. Allie was desperate, but it was too late. Lexa had always had faith in Clarke. She knew she would succeed. The large group came into sight then, rounding the corner and heading straight for her. She corrected her stance, her eyes narrowed on the group and lashed out once more. She was a force, some would say. A warrior who fought to the death. But she did this for Clarke. Always for Clarke. It was the last thing she could ever do for her.

Lexa lifted her sword, ready to take out yet another person when she felt it. Another shake but this time it was different. This time she knew it was the end. The army stopped their fight, their resolve faltering as acceptance reflected among the group upon realising they had lost. Relief swept through the Commander. Although bittersweet, they had won today. She braced herself for the end, an end that would be final this time. She was grateful. Grateful that she'd been able to spend a few moments with Clarke, putting aside the number of enemies she'd just fought.

Lexa's eyes slid closed, picturing Clarke's smile, the one that could light up an entire room. And that laugh. That infectious laugh that made the entire world stop spinning. The one that made her forget how to breath. She wouldn't allow anything else to fill her mind. Not during these last moments. Unshed tears began to form in her eyes which contradicted the small smile on her face. The one she saved for _her_. Only her. She refused to think of anything else nor did she need to. Her work as Commander as over, at least until the next ascension.

Lexa's eyes flung open suddenly when a feeling of falling replaced the peacefulness. The sensation was utterly terrifying, and her arms flailed as she tried to grab a hold of anything. The moment seemed to last forever but finally the entire world stopped spinning and she knew she was back on solid ground. She dared to open her eyes again, her chest heaving with adrenaline and as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was standing right in the middle of the forest.

…

It wasn't just any forest she'd found herself standing in. It was _their_ forest. The clearing in which they'd spent the night after running from the Pauna. There was no scorched earth from the fire but she knew this was it. She knew the forest inside and out and she knew it in her bones. This was where she knew she'd felt something more. When she started to fall in love with Clarke.

Her mind reeled as to how or why she was now standing on Earth without a scratch. She lifted the material of her shirt to find absolutely no bullet wound, only finding perfectly smooth skin. Perhaps she was stuck in some dream like sequence when the City of Light had fallen and she was now reincarnated? She had no access to a mirror but her height, skin tone and clothing were all the same. In fact, the clothing she currently adorned were exactly the same as the ones she'd worn the day she'd died. "How?" She whispered to herself in wonder, breathing in deeply the smell of the rich dirt and mossy trees. It smelt like home. Not Polis, although that was never really home. But the home she'd grown up in. The home she'd learnt to hunt, fish and climb trees in before being taken to the City to train.

Lexa checked for anything useful on her person but only found a small carving knife. She'd done far more with much less and was thankful for the small item. She was thankful full stop to be standing on Earth after all. She looked up at the sun, using it to predict the time of day. She guessed she had about five hours of daylight left until she would need to stop for the night. If she stopped at night, she predicted she would reach the City in six days' time. Six days until she would be reunited with Clarke.

Lexa put one foot in front of the other, her mind purely focused on reaching home and even as she walking she thought of nothing else. Not even questioning how she was in fact alive.

…

The next morning Lexa rose with the sun, her small fire burnt down to nothing but coals and ash. She brushed the leaves from her hair and clothes before setting out once more. She wasted no time on her journey and spent most of her time thinking of Clarke despite her efforts to focus the day before. But she couldn't help it. Her mind wondered on its own accord no matter the amount of training she'd had in concentration. The trek was tiring, which was to be expected on foot. Admittedly she had only made this trip on horseback. But this did not slow her down. Every time her footsteps wavered she thought of Clarke and that urged her on.

By nightfall on the second evening since she'd returned she sat around yet another small fire and was just about to cook the fish she'd caught earlier, using a makeshift spear she'd crafted when she heard a voice cut through the silent night air.


	2. Chapter Two

**Returned**

 **Chapter Two**

Lexa flattened herself against the trunk of the closest tree, the makeshift spear grasped firmly in her hand. She dared a look in the direction of the voice. No, voices. There were clearly multiple. And by the sound they were making they most certainly were not Trikru. In an action so quick and silent as the night she climbed the tree, her back once again flat against the trunk. The voices grew louder and louder as a group of perhaps five people approached her makeshift campsite and belong long she realised they were speaking clear English. English that wasn't spoken with an accent. That only meant one of two things. One, was that they were Trikru warriors, the only ones who were ever taught English. Or two, that the group approaching were Skaikru. And considering their footsteps could be heard from a mile away she guessed the latter.

Lexa remained still as the night despite this knowledge, knowing if she was found she would be called an imposter or worse. A traitor. Her people would believe she faked her own death to escape the impending war and that was a far greater insult. She knew she had to reach Clarke, although convincing the blonde would be a challenge of its own.

As the voices grew nearer she could start to make out what they were saying. "I saw that deer run this way." One of them spoke up, although Lexa had to refrain from rolling her eyes at that remark. With footsteps like that they'd never catch anything. "It was probably your own shadow." Another snickered, the rest of the group followed suit. Even Lexa couldn't help but be slightly amused by that comment.

As soon as the fire was noticed however, she knew that's when things would get interesting. Of course, she'd chosen to make camp up on a hill to avoid detection so the flame of her fire would not be seen so easily. Unlucky for her tonight they happened to be heading directly for her.

"Hey! Over there!" One of them called suddenly, apparently finally realising a small fire was still burning. She watched on they all rush over to where she'd been sitting just a few minutes before, counting five in total just as she'd predicted. "Looks fresh. They're probably still in the area."

By climbing the tree Lexa had counted on them not looking above their line of sight which she'd noticed not many Skaikru did, nor did they realise Trikru were very efficient in climbing from tree to tree. It was a fast way to travel but took a lot of skill to accomplish and she was thankful it was a skill the warriors in her village had taught her as a child.

The group of men started to scan the area, their rifles held ready to shoot. They had a lot to learn about hunting if they expected to catch anything using rifles. But from her experience and the time she'd spent with Clarke and her people she'd come to realise that guns were their weapons of choice. She did not favour them much herself, preferring to stick to swords, spears and knives. But unlike the rest of her people she wasn't opposed to using them in an emergency either. Again, the difference between their people was not lost on her.

The men began to fan out in the area, particularly paying attention to the clearing and appeared to be looking for tracks. She was once again thankful for her training, knowing that she could hide her own tracks in a hurry if need be. Despite this knowledge her grip on the spear tightened again, her knuckles turning white as her whole body tensed. She waited for the sound of alarm, ready to take out the group of men if required. The man's eyesight finally came to the tree she had climbed, and she could see the alarm building in his eyes she was that close. Just as the man had caught sight of a scuff mark on the tree and his mouth opened to say something Lexa had already leapt from the tree and struck him down with the spear.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard a startled cry come from a few paces behind her. Great, the man's timing couldn't have been more perfect, or rather not, than to come running through the clearing behind her just that very moment. She dislodged the spear from the body's neck then spun around and in one sharp movement she threw the spear, its pointed end heading straight for the surprised man. She impaled him straight through the chest and quickly moved over to the man and retracted her weapon, watching as his body fell to the ground.

Lexa didn't stop then. Without thinking or feeling she ran despite her instincts telling her to stop and fight. This wasn't what she wanted. She'd fought so hard for peace between the clans and now she may have just completely undone everything she'd worked so hard for. And Clarke…how would Clarke take her killing two of her people? Would she ever be forgiven? Not even her reasoning to stay hidden and undetected could excuse her killing two Skaikru.

With her mind distracted she failed to see the cliff that was fast approaching and came to a sudden halt, almost toppling over the edge. "Drop your weapon!" She heard a man yell, quickly turning around to see an unnamed Skaikru. He looked to be in his mid-thirty's but was someone Lexa had never seen before. He also had a gun trained directly at her chest.

The man panted with exertion, his face sweaty as his eyes locked with Lexa's green orbs. All she saw in the man's eyes were hate. A few moments passed, and Lexa finally realised that the man did not recognise her, which was a small blessing. But that wouldn't help her escape the gun currently pointed directly at her chest. "I said drop it!" Lexa quickly realised she still held the spear in her hand, the spear with fresh blood still dripping from it.

Her mind raced despite enforcing a look of stoic and calmness on her features to show she was not afraid. She was trapped. Trapped between a gun and a cliff. She could run, but she knew that as soon as she tried the man would shoot her down and she would be dead all over again. So, she did something she never thought she'd do. The spear slid from her grasp deliberately and a look of satisfaction appeared on the Skaikru man's face. The smug look angered her greatly but once again her face remained impassive and unfazed.

"You killed my friends." The hatred dripped from his tone as he spoke, his emotions clear as day on his face which she knew was yet another Skaikru trait. He began to step toward, one slow step at a time. Time seemed to stand still completely, Lexa's eyes never leaving the barrel of the gun or the finger on the trigger. The cliff was only a meter away now and with each step back she knew she was getting closer and closer. There was only one other option left and she knew it. She knew what she had to do. Lexa turned in an instant and jumped.

* * *

 **AN:** **I'd just like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed. So here, have another chapter. Any feedback and criticism are welcome or anyone ideas of what you'd like to see happen (aside from a Clexa reunion) are also welcome.**

 **Yes I did take Lexa's tree climb from the Tomb Raider Trilogy, mainly the last game where she uses stealth quite a bit (at least that's the approach I like to take). And I know a dramatic cliff jump has been used before by Octavia but I felt like it fit the setting. My apologies if this upsets anyone.**

 **Thanks again guys, it's all appreciated.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Returned**

 **Chapter Three**

The frigid water completely engulfed her in a rush of ice, her lungs burning from the cold and shock of it. Lexa gasped as she broke through the surface, her face met with a freezing wind. She knew the adrenaline that coursed through her at this very time would not last and if she did not get warm soon then she would freeze to death.

As Lexa coughed and spluttered she made her way towards the rocky river bank, pulling herself from the water and crawled ashore. She laid on her back for a moment, panting and shivering with cold and exertion. She could not rest for long however, she knew Skaikru wouldn't be far behind. She knew that man would run back to Arkadia and a search party would be organised. She was however thankful that she hadn't been recognised. If she had it would ruin her plans to speak to Clarke first.

Lexa forced herself to climb to her feet and gave a cry when she stepped on her right leg. She glanced down and grimaced as she found a stick lodged straight through her thigh. The brunette grasped the branch in one hand and gritted her teeth hard as she pulled it free. Blood flowed freely from the wound but despite this she began to stumble away from the shore to find a safe place to camp for the night. The constant thought in the back of her mind was always the need for survival, and that voice was telling her she needed to start a fire.

Lexa staggered further inland until she could no longer walk, her legs beginning to feel completely numb, not even able to feel the wound on her thigh after some time. She pulled the knife from her belt with shaky hands and began to cut away at a tree branch, gathering just enough wood to last the night. Once the fire was started, the area in which she'd chosen right up against a rocky cliff face so there would be minimal wind and less risk of detection, she began to remove the top layer of her clothes.

Lexa ripped a thin strip of material from her soaking shirt and tied it around the wound to try and stop the bleeding. She huddled as close as she dared to the flame, her fingers and toes starting to thaw out until she could feel her limbs again. Unfortunately, that meant the pain in her thigh worsened the more she thawed out and so as a distraction she listened intently for any signs of life close by. Her stomach growled loudly as hunger pains began to set in and she knew she'd have to hunt soon. But first she had to rest, food would come in the morning.

…

Lexa shot up from where she lay, nothing left of her fire but coal and ash just like the night before. She'd had another dream, this time not because of the past Commanders. She had dreamt she'd finally reached Polis and had found Clarke only to be rejected as an impostor. At this point in time it was her worst fear, to be rejected by the one she loved. She was no longer afraid to admit that she loved the blonde, nor did she believe love was weakness anymore. Love made you strong. Testament to that was her willpower to keep going no matter how much pain she was in.

Lexa looked down at the wound on her leg and the blood-soaked cloth that covered it, thankful it had staunched the bleeding for now. However, she knew infection was highly possible, considering the conditions she was currently facing. She reached for her now mostly dry clothes, pushing that thought out of her mind and shrugged them on as well as her boots. She grabbed the knife she'd kept by her side all night and started out again, trying to find yet another tree branch she could make into a spear since the last one had been lost.

Once Lexa had crafted her weapon she started to limp back out towards the river, her footsteps alarmingly silent despite her injury. She covered her tracks well just in case Skaikru were nearby, knowing they would be searching high and low by now. They were most likely hoping to find a corpse rather than a living person. Either way she didn't want to stick around any longer than necessary to find out. So, with this in mind, it only took three throws of the spear for her to catch a sizable fish.

Since her fire was well and truly out by now, she ate the fish raw, using her knife to carefully remove the insides. She slid the knife back into her belt once she was finished and set out again, using the spear as a walking stick and the sun as her guide. Again, she headed inland, unable to follow the path of the river and a few hours into her trek she knew this was the right thing to do.

Lexa heard them before she saw them, again her senses were heightened to her surroundings. She was using the line of trees along the bank as cover and as she grew closer she could hear muffled voices. Deciding it wouldn't be wise to stick around she moved from tree to tree, unable to climb them due to her leg and found it easy enough to slip away and out of sight.

…

A few more hours into her trek and her leg was in agony. She knew she needed a healer or a doctor such as Abby to stitch and bind her leg but out here she figured that was highly unlikely. What was worse was that Polis was still four days away on foot and now she had to evade Skaikru with an injured leg.

As Lexa made camp that night she untied the bandage around her leg, wincing as she noticed some yellowing around the wound. She tried to remember what Clarke had taught her about medicine, her mind reminiscing of their time together. She remembered one of their many late-night conversations where on that particular night the topic was Skaikru's medicine. _'Yellowing and a fever means there's signs of infection which can lead to poisoning of the blood.'_ Clarke had informed her in case she ever found herself without access to a healer. There was definitely yellowing around the wound and she placed a hand to her forehead, noticing it was quite warm. Lexa swore quietly to herself and leaned back against a large boulder. She knew she was in a lot of trouble if she didn't reach help soon.

…

Lexa fell into a fitful sleep that night, tossing and turning as she dreamed. It was the same dream she'd had the night before but this time when she woke with a start she was dripping with sweat. The fire she'd started was very much still alight, meaning she'd only been asleep for a couple of hours. It wasn't particularly hot nor cold, but she found herself over heating one minute then the next shivering cold. Of course, she knew this was due to the fever that was setting in and it most likely wouldn't go away until the infection was gone.

Lexa wrapped her arms around herself, once again shivering due to the fever and huddled closer to the fire. She knew she had to keep moving no matter how much pain she was in. She could handle it, she knew she could. She wasn't going to stop fighting after being given a second chance. Not before she could see Clarke.

Lexa dressed the wound with a new piece of material, the cloth merely acting as a barrier between anything in the air, although she knew it couldn't get any worse. She was wrong however, when after finally managing to stagger to her feet and beginning to walk she began to feel dizzy. Her hand reached out to a trunk of a tree as she swayed, the spear falling from her grasp as the entire world spun. She held her head with one hand, a similar sensation to being drunk coming over her as the pain in her thigh seemed to worsen. The last thing she remembered before falling to the ground was Clarke, then it went black.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys, I just wanted to point out that I am by no means a doctor or a nurse, so I apologise if some of the medical facts are wrong in this, especially where time is concerned. I did however look up the infection leading up to sepsis (extreme blood poisoning) but the timing might be off with the stages and symptoms.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading. I hope you're enjoying it so far.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	4. Chapter Four

**Returned**

 **Chapter Four**

Lexa drifted off into unconsciousness, the sepsis running rapidly through her body. Her eyes fluttered but she did not wake as visons of past memories began to play through her fevered mind.

 _Lexa stood before the great massive door that lead inside the mountain, sure today would be the day each side were to be reunited with their people. It had been so long since this war had begun, the fight for the Mountain. And tonight, it would finally be over._

 _Lexa stood beside Clarke, her heart elated to hear that she might take a trip to Polis to learn more about her people. She hoped that one day, even back then, that someday Clarke may see them differently to what she had experienced so far. That they weren't savages contrary to what Skaikru believed._

 _The time came to open the door, their main entrance point that depended on all groups to succeed. It was high stakes, they all knew it. But it was a well thought out plan that was better than anything she had ever come up with, although she'd never speak that thought out loud. The button was pressed and for one heart stopping moment silence fell over the grounds. No one dared to move as they all watched in horror as the doors failed to open._

 _There was urgency then as Skaikru hurried to get the remote to work, her own people fighting off the attackers. They were losing people on both sides and the more time that went on the more their window of opportunity began to close. Lexa managed to dodge various flying arrows and bullets, making her way towards the side entrance with a few of her guards to see if she could find another way inside. However, before she could locate another entrance she was stopped suddenly by one of Cage Wallace's elite guards who offered her a compromise, one she couldn't refuse._

 _Lexa sent her own guards inside as per agreement with the Cage whilst she stood outside and waited. She dreaded what was to come but knew she'd made this decision with her head rather than her heart. She could picture the look on Clarke's face now even though she hadn't broken the news to her yet. She cared so much for her in so little time, perhaps loving her too soon for Clarke to return those feelings. And now it would all come crashing down…_

 _A single tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She hardened herself once more, collecting and composing herself until there were no longer any signs of weakness._

 _Lexa slowly approached Clarke and what remained of the army where she could already see the confusion which morphed into hurt and betrayal on blonde's face. Her heart shattered upon witnessing the sight all over again and she knew they were done. Her words seemed to be spoken from someone else and she was merely witnessing it. But of course, that was impossible. She had done it, she had betrayed the person she cared about the most. And as she turned her back and walked away, the only image inside her mind was the haunting look of betrayal from the woman she loved._

Lexa tossed and turned on the ground, still unconscious as the memories continued to assault her. Skaikru began to close in around her fevered body as she tossed and turned, yet another memory beginning inside her mind.

 _Lexa stood at the foot of her throne as she addressed the clan members. Things were looking dire as the threat of war was fast to approach. They had been here since sunrise and it was now well into the afternoon by the time they were all dismissed. Just as she took a seat on her throne, ready to debrief with Titus of the day's discussions she was informed that Roan of Azgeda had returned._

 _Her heart leapt inside her chest as she realised Clarke was just on the other side of those doors. She hadn't seen her in months, not since the day of her biggest regret._

 _As Clarke was brought before her, anger began to flare up inside her to see she was not unharmed and she had the sudden urge to put a sword through Roan's heart right then and there. But before she could contemplate this any further he spoke up, her eyes landing on Clarke's face steadily. "She did not come easy." Her anger was soon replaced with pride at Roan's words as she met Clarke's gaze._

 _Lexa almost flinched at the hatred and self-loathing look in Clarke's eyes, but she removed the cloth from her mouth despite this, readying herself for the words or actions that might happen next. Spit landed on her left cheek and she tried her absolute best not to flinch. The saliva did not bother her, they had kissed before after all. However the action, the action that was filled with so much hatred and anger was what upset her most. Again, she forced herself to not react, instead she very calmly proposed her plan to Clarke. And when she was denied, of course she wasn't surprised and sent Clarke to the guest room._

A Skaikru man shouted to his team, declaring that he had discovered Lexa's body behind a tree. Two men hauled her to her feet roughly, trying to wake her. One spotted the cloth wrapped tightly around her thigh and soon realised she was injured. They began to carry her, ignoring the mumbling sounds coming from her unconscious form.

 _Lexa stood in the room behind her bed, dreading a goodbye she wished would never come. Clarke knocked on the door as Lexa appeared from behind the screen, subconsciously playing with her hair. In all her life she had never felt as uncertain as she did right at that moment. Her body language said it all, she couldn't hide her feelings from Clarke any longer._

" _When do you leave?" Lexa asked uncertainly, trying everything she could to not let the sadness overwhelm her. Clarke would be back, she would see her again someday. When this was all over. "Now." Came Clarke's reply, the sorrow she felt reflecting in the look on the blonde's face. Lexa barely heard her words, nor did she hear her own response. But before she knew it her lips were on Clarke's and she felt her eyes well with tears. They fell freely this time, she knew she was free from judgement as Clarke shed her own._

 _The kiss was desperate, passionate and hungry. They both knew they were out of time, Clarke would be leaving within the hour. Lexa undid the straps to her shirt, letting them fall down her shoulders as the kiss became somehow both gentle and fierce at the same time. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked up into Clarke's blue eyes, the emotions in her eyes relaying everything she couldn't say. Her eyes pleaded with her to stay but there was no need. There was no decision to be made. Tears still reflected on both of their eyes as Lexa laid down on the bed, Clarke following suit._

…

Lexa woke to a sharp stinging sensation in her thigh and let out a hiss of pain in protest. She made a move to retract her leg, but it was held firmly in place. "Get her on a course of Claforan, now! She's burning up!" She heard someone yell as her eyes struggled to adjust to the bright fluorescent light. "Why are you trying to save her? She's one of _them._ " Distain dripped from the man's voice and she tried once again to fight whoever was holding her down. "Because she's the Commander that's why." Lexa's eyes furrowed when she heard the second voice, having trouble placing where she'd heard it before. Her eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light and she caught sight of a face peering down at her. _Abby._ "Send word to Clarke, tell her it's urgent. Tell her…tell her Lexa's alive."Before Lexa could process what was happening she felt another sharp sting, this time in the fold of her elbow and her eyes grew heavy as one name remained in her mind just before passing out. _Clarke._


	5. Chapter Five

**Returned**

 **Chapter Five**

All Lexa could hear were faint voices speaking in whispers when she finally came to, her eyes blinking groggily against the harsh light. She felt as if she had slept for many years and knew in the back of her mind it was due to the medication Abby had administered to her. _Clarke._

Lexa's eyes flung open as she recollected her last thought before passing out. Abby was sending word to Clarke that she was alive. How long ago was that? A couple of hours? A day? A week? This was not how Lexa envisioned their reunion and it made her slightly nervous about the unknown. What if Clarke didn't believe it was her and that she was some impostor and ordered for her to be killed? She knew she had to make her believe as soon as they were reunited.

The voices continued to carry through the room and Lexa soon realised that she was the topic of conversation. She thought it wise to pretend she was still asleep upon hearing her own name mentioned.

"It can't be her. She died! Shot in the stomach and bled to death. I saw her body." She recognised Abby's voice immediately despite her lowered voice and her stomach sank. If Abby didn't believe it how would anyone else?

"You saw her in Polis, you know it's her." _Kane._ He wanted to believe, he had always been open to their ways, something she had always silently appreciated. "I saw her _die._ I watched my daughter mourn for her. We have to know for sure." Lexa's heart broke at the mention of Clarke's grief. She could only imagine the pain she'd gone through after her death but then again, she only had to turn the tables to know how painful it must have been. Lexa swallowed thickly at the thought, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind as she continued to listen.

"It's too late for that. Word has already been sent to Polis. She'll be here by sunset." _Sunset?_ _She was out for two days?_ That meant Clarke was near, very near. Her wait would finally be over. There was a small pause in the conversation and she heard someone rattle around with what sounded like a few instruments. "We don't know how she'll react. Or if this even is Lexa." That was Abby again, apprehensive as ever.

Not much else was spoken and the conversation in the room had apparently concluding for now. Lexa opened her eyes this time, about to make a move to stand up when a sharp sting radiated from her thigh. She looked down to find a bandage wrapped around the wound and looked over to find some strange needle in her hand. Lexa ripped the needle free and struggled to sit up, moving to try and stand up. By this time Abby and Kane had seen her wake up and Abby quickly moved to her side, a frown on her face. "You need to rest. You've been unconscious for two days." She urged, still clearly not convinced it was her.

Lexa ignored the doctor's advice and finally stood, her head instantly spinning, and she reached out to hold onto the bed. Abby went to reach for her, but she quickly held up her hand, too stubborn to accept help. "I'm fine." She declared, her voice not as stern as she'd liked it to be. She looked around the sterile room, quickly picking it to be the infirmary and reached for the coat that lay on the chair beside her bed. She shrugged it on then reached for her boots, still favouring her wounded leg.

Lexa put her full weight on her leg, wincing inwardly at the shooting pain as she did. Of course, her face remained neutral, no weakness evident. Abby remained silent and still, clearly watching her closely to make sure she was the real Commander. Lexa eyed her carefully when she realised she was being watched and met the woman's gaze levelly.

"You think I am an impostor." She stated rather than asked, a brief look of surprise surpassing the Doctor's features before composing herself once more. "Yes." Came her reply, a short but precise answer that staged the tone of this well overdue conversation. "I know you think ill of me Abby Griffin and I cannot tell you why I am standing before you. All I know is somehow I have returned."

Lexa found it easy enough to gauge and read Abby's reaction, especially when her frown deepened. "My daughter loved you. Possibly still loves you. I don't know why considering your actions towards Skaikru but I don't need to understand it." If Abby still harboured any doubt about an impostor that all faded away when a small flash of tenderness showed briefly on Lexa's face at the mention of Clarke, breaking through her usual emotionless face. "You care for her too." Abby came to realise, having never seen so much as a single sign of emotion on the Commander's face.

The surprise in her tone stung a little, being reminded once again of how few people had known of their feelings for one another. She idly wondered and hoped if this time it could be different. "Yes." Abby finally gave a nod, seeming to accept this fact. She of course knew she couldn't stop whatever was between them.

The doctor turned to leave the room but gave pause just as she reached the door. "And Lexa..." She turned slightly to look at her over her shoulder, Lexa's eyes snapping up to meet the stare boring into her. "If you hurt my daughter again like you did at Mount Weather, I will kill you." The threat was very real, she knew of the fierceness mothers showed towards their offspring. But it did nothing to waver her, she had been through far worse after all. "Understood." Lexa replied, her tone remaining stony and unmoved. Lexa had no intention of hurting her again.

Lexa wasted no time once Abby left the room, heading straight for the exit. Just as she placed her hand on the door she was knocked back by someone entering the room but managed to stay on her feet. "You're coming with us." One of the guards declared, making her anger bubble to the surface. Of course they'd want to lock her up now that she was well enough, she had killed two of their men after all.

Lexa made a split-second decision and lashed out at the guard who'd spoken, using her elbow to drive into his ribs forcefully. She quickly spun around and used the momentum to kick her foot out, connecting with the other guy's kneecap which was followed by a sickening crunch. She used that as a distraction and began to run as best she could, her leg now screaming at her to stop but she wouldn't let pain get to her. She ran around a corner but before she could get any further another guard appeared and the last thing she remembered was an electric shock coursing through her body before blacking out.

…

Lexa awoke to a pounding sensation in both her head and her wounded leg. She quickly sat up in panic, remembering what had happened and prepared herself for another fight. However as soon as she realised where she was dread soon replaced panic. She shot up from the floor, as least as fast as her leg would allow and began to survey the area. She heard the sound of shuffling behind her and her whole body tensed, ready for a fight.

"Lexa."

Her whole resolve became completely undone with just that one simple word. She felt unshed tears spring to her eyes as she slowly turned around, still taken aback despite knowing she was coming. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as her green eyes gazed back into blue hues, her own watery eyes reflecting at her. A small relieved smile appeared on her face, the one she saved for only _her_.

"Clarke."

* * *

 **AN: I apologise for the quality of this chapter, I'm somewhat currently half asleep due to lack of sleep which was my own doing but thank you all for sticking with it. Your patience is appreciated.**

 **I just want to mention that this story was never meant to be a big action story but rather an angsty, hurt/comfort type of scenario. I basically wanted to write what would happen if Lexa was to return. What I write best is angst and fluff type of stories, but I hope you guys continue to read nonetheless.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	6. Chapter Six

**Returned**

 **Chapter Six**

Lexa slowly approached the gate, wanting the barrier between them to be gone. Clarke hadn't moved, apparently too stunned and shocked to make her limbs work. Her head shook slowly in disbelief as tears slid freely down her cheeks. All Lexa wanted to do was wipe them away, to try and make her believe that she was really here.

"You died. You were shot, and you died." Clarke's voice broke as she spoke, barely managing to get her words out. "How do I know it's you? I've seen you so many times and each time you disappeared. You're a ghost." She was sobbing now, her whole body shaking with grief and sadness. Lexa felt helpless as she watched the woman she loved break down before her. There was something that pulled at her heartstrings, something sad and lost that she noted in Clarke and she realised she wasn't just talking about seeing her in the City of Light. She had seen her in her dreams too but with every day she awoke to find herself alone.

"The last time I saw you, you told me you loved me, and I promised I would always be with you." Lexa finally whispered softly, her own throat thick with unshed tears. No one else knew what had been said between them. Not unless Clarke had opened up about it. But she knew the truth. She knew she wouldn't speak of something so personal like that.

Clarke knew then that Lexa wasn't another dream or figment of her imagination this time. This really was Lexa, _her_ Lexa. And the only thing that stood in her path was this gate. She quickly moved to unlock it, an action that seemed to take forever but in reality only took a few seconds. Lexa felt herself shudder once she was in the arms of the blonde, her face buried into her shoulder and a small relieved smile on her face. They stood like that for some time, their arms wrapped around each other in a vicelike grip, both too afraid to let go in case it was all just a dream.

Lexa hesitantly pulled away first, her hand resting on Clarke's cheek as she gazed deeply into her blue eyes. "How?" Clarke asked, her eyes still red from crying and her voice filled with amazement. Lexa did not have an answer for her because she herself didn't know how she had returned. She could feel the blonde's relaxed state however, finally convinced she wasn't going anywhere this time.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her thumb caressing her cheek soothingly. "I fought off Allie's forces in the City of Light to bide you time and when it fell so did I." She explained, her brow furrowing as she herself still tried to wrap her head around it. "Perhaps my time is not meant to end just yet."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, silently relaying everything they both knew to be true but could not yet say aloud. All the nights Clarke had thought of her as she lay in bed, the silence seeming to stretch on and on until dawn. All the kisses she'd dreamt of, only to disappear when she woke. And all the times she wished Lexa was by her side to help her make those hard decisions that she'd had to shoulder on her own. Clarke had become the leader Lexa had wanted her to be, to make the tough calls just as she had done during her time as Commander.

"Klark." Lexa murmured softly, the realisation of what she had been through finally setting in. She had promised she wouldn't hurt or betray her ever again and yet she had indirectly despite it being neither's fault. She watched as the blonde's eyes closed, clearly relishing in the way her name fell from the brunette's lips. And then her lips were on Clarke's, an action in which happened automatically without her having to think about it.

The kiss was slow at first, as if neither believed it was real but soon grew passionate as Lexa's hand moved to the back of her head, her fingers tangling in Clarke's blonde locks. Nor Lexa or Clarke had a single thought inside their mind and at that moment Lexa had never felt more alive than she did right then.

Their reunion was short lived as footsteps rang out behind them and the kiss ended to the dismay of both women. A group of six Skaikru came barging into the room with their guns drawn and formed a barrier between them and the door. A man in which she did not recognise came forward and her protective instinct over Clarke immediately kicked in. "Lexa komTrikru, you have been charged with the murder of Jason Roth and Harrison White." The man declared just as Clarke stepped forward in a defensive stance. Lexa's eyes darkened as she placed a hand on Clarke's arm, silently telling her not to do anything foolish. Of course they'd come for her to deliver her sentence. She had killed two men. Retaliation for her actions had been expected.

"It's okay." Lexa spoke quietly to Clarke, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze before stepping forward so she was now directly in front of her. "Wait!" Someone called as they entered the room, a voice she immediately picked as Abby Griffin. The doctor pushed her way through the men with guns and turned to face the ring leader. "Stand down." She instructed forcefully, meeting his unwavering stare. "She killed two of our guys." He argued stubbornly, glaring hatefully over the Chancellor's shoulder. "I order you as Chancellor to stand down. She's free to go." The man gritted his teeth in anger but eventually lowered his weapon. He called off his men and one by one they marched out of the room and once the door was closed once more Abby turned to her daughter.

"We need to get her out of Arkadia and back to Polis. If what you told me is true, then the sooner she returns the better." Abby turned her attention back to Lexa, that steely gaze still directed at her. She was not trusted but Lexa soon realised that this wasn't for her. It was for Clarke. "Roan has the Commander's throne as Ontari's next in line by default. If we do this carefully we can overthrow him as per Grounder customs. If we don't, the people…-"

"Will declare me as an impostor and I will killed. I am aware." Lexa interrupted, impatient and irritated by Abby's explanation of her own people's rules which had been drilled into her since she arrived in Polis for her training as a child. She could feel Clarke's body tense beside her, knowing she was fearing losing her yet again if they failed. She knew they had to play this right otherwise everyone involved might end up dead.

Lexa knew exactly what this meant and there was only one option remaining, one card left to play. It was dangerous and uncertain but she could not see another way. She had to return to her rightful place on the throne despite Roan's helpfulness in the past and finish bringing their people together as one clan.

"There's only one thing left we can do. It is time for a conclave."

* * *

 **AN:- Okay I have to admit, I struggled a little with this chapter. I wanted to get their reunion 100% correct and satisfying and this was the end result.**

 **I know I said this story was mainly for angst rather than action but of course things are never smooth sailing on The 100.**

 **Thank you all again for reading, please keep reviewing and subscribing. It helps me write a lot better if I know I have encouragement from comments.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Returned**

 **Chapter Seven**

A brief moment of silence fell over the entire room at Lexa's words. She knew it was extreme to suggest such a thing but if it came to it she was willing to fight for it. Heda never backed down from a fight and always fought her own battles after all. However, she hoped it wouldn't come to that, especially if she was not depicted as a traitor when the time came to show her face. According to their customs Lexa was the last true nightblood since the death of Ontari. Of course there was still Luna, but since she had fled she knew she wouldn't be included. "A conclave?" Clarke spoke up in disbelief, her mind ticking over to follow Lexa's thoughts. "If it comes to that." Lexa urged softly, her tone meaning to be soothing but still left no room for argument. She could also see Abby knew it be wise to take this route, but they needed an original plan, one that wouldn't end up in a fight.

"I have a plan."

…

Lexa and Clarke arrived at their first stop for the night, one of many they would make over the next few days. They hitched their horses and started a fire, laying down blankets for a makeshift campsite. A fish caught earlier that day baked on the open flames and once their bellies we full they laid down side by side, both too afraid to fall asleep in case this was all a dream.

But it most certainly was not, especially as Clarke's hand travelled underneath Lexa's shirt, an action that had the effect to raise goose bumps on her skin. Her touch seemed to ignite something inside the Commander that no one else had ever been able to. Clarke's fingers continued their exploration, her hand running along her torso which made Lexa shuddered softly. They had spent all evening talking of the events leading up to their reunion in the City of Light and of course what had come after. It had been a close call in both instances, Lexa's thigh still wrapped in a bandage a testament to that fact.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, unable to stay away any longer. This time it was not in desperation but rather passion, knowing that this time they did not need to rush. Clarke no longer had only an hour to spend with her before she would have to get behind the blockade. Their impending departure had created a deep sadness that neither ever wanted to experience again.

Piece by piece items of clothing were discarded haphazardly and as the warmth of the fire and their own body heat engulfed them, neither thought of nothing else but the other.

…

As they travelled closer and closer to the city, Clarke's worry over the plan started to increase. She wasn't happy with any of this but knew the importance for Lexa to reign as Heda and lead her people once more. If Roan was to be left in charge than who knows what laws and commands he would give. Some would see her determination to restore her duties as selfish, some even might say that Roan's rule would be better for their people. But she had gotten to know the Azgeda man and his mother and she did not think it wise to leave him with such power.

They dismounted their horses just a few miles from the city gates and wove through the trees until they came across the entrance Skaikru had used to enter the City and then later the tower. With Clarke's uneasiness came Lexa's settling feeling of home. It was strange to be back in such a familiar place and without having to think her feet carried her automatically to where they needed to go.

The underground pipeline came out onto the City's market streets and just before either of them came out from the darkness they both pulled their hoods tighter, a piece of cloth obscuring their faces from anyone who may recognise them. Their best bet was to venture towards the tower, eavesdropping as they went for any information as to where Roan's whereabouts was. They guessed he would be up in the throne room, carrying out duties as need be. But as they crept through the shadows as much as they could, they heard talk of a gathering being held outside in the Tower's perimeters.

They split up then, Clarke creeping around the left side of the crowd as Lexa went to the right. She blended in with the crowd easily, neither her own people or Skaikru batting an eye at her presence. That was a good sign as she did not want to be sighted just yet. As she grew closer and closer towards the front she could make out Roan's booming voice as he spoke until she was finally near enough to hear him clearly.

"These have been trying times I know. But as temporary Commander I will perform any duties necessary to ensure our people come out on top." There were a few murmured voices speaking in whispers through the crowd and she could almost sense the unease at being led by someone who had not been born a Natblida. Someone who had not undergone their rituals and customs to assume the position of Heda. This was a good sign that her people may allow her to return however their main hurdle remained as to whether they would believe it truly was her.

"I will carry out the wishes of our last true Commander, Lexa kom Trikru and join our clans as one." An uproar of protests and outraged cries carried throughout the crowd, both Skaikru and her people alike. But she did not focus on the disgruntled voices. Now she knew for sure Roan would not want to fight her for the throne. He understood his standing and knew he was only there due to a lack of a Commander to take Ontari's place. But what really stuck with her, was that it appeared he felt no loyalty for Ontari's short and brief reign. Nor any particular loyalty to his own clan. This did not surprise her however, as she knew he had been banished and branded a disappointment to his mother and their people.

Lexa took a deep steadying breath as her hands slowly lowered the hood that had hidden her identity so far. She stepped forward until she could be seen by all and her eyes met Roan's in determination. "Hello Roan kom Azgeda." She addressed the man on the throne, her tone forceful but eerily calm. The man's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he recognised the person who dared address him directly. He slowly stood to his feet, staring down at the woman he had believed to be dead. "Lexa."

* * *

 **AN: You guys have no idea how much I wanted to write that Clexa smut in full detail. I went back and forth with the idea but ultimately decided to keep the rating I initially put up. So if you ever want a smut written story please let me know and I'll write a one-shot or two to make up for it. Maybe even a full story.**

 **I know I've said this a million times but thank you all again for continuing to read. I really do appreciate your support.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Returned**

 **Chapter Eight**

The entire crowd around them erupted into a flurry of protests and anger, the odd 'impostor' making its way to Lexa's ears. She knew this would happen, or at least had expected it. She knew her own people and she had known all along this was a very real possibility. So instead of letting her people's disgruntled state get the better of her she met the King's gaze levelly.

"It cannot be you. This is a trick meant to dethrone me. I will not allow you to do so." Roan dismissed not long after his short-lived moment of being stunned. Lexa could see a blur of blonde hair out the corner of her eye and knew Clarke was very close to where she stood. They were both ready for what was to happen next despite Clarke's unease and disproval.

"Then I propose a conclave to settle your unrest." Uneasy whispers wove its way through the crowd like a tidal wave fast approaching and as she watched for the King's reaction she knew she had thrown him off guard. But all too soon he regained his composure, refusing to converse with his advisors of his next move. Something she too would have done. "Then I accept your challenge. Soon we will see who is worthy of this throne."

…

Lexa weaved her way through the crowd back towards Clarke, adrenalin coursing through her veins. She had a sudden burst of energy that she hadn't felt in what felt like an eternity. She was rather pleased with the way her reveal had gone, knowing it could have gone far worse. She was still breathing after all and for that she was grateful. The worried look in Clarke's eyes upon reaching her almost disrupted her burst of energy however and she placed a hand on her arm in a soothing manner. "It worked." She whispered to the blonde, slowly leading her away from the crowd and away from prying eyes and ears.

They ducked into a quiet ally that was shrouded in darkness, the perfect place to talk quietly. "Soon I will need to join Roan in the arena. Until then I need you to blend in with the crowd until the fight starts and then make your way towards the front." If today was the day she died for good, it was not something she wished Clarke to witness all over again. And as she studied her closely she could see the hardness in her lover's blue eyes which morphed into determination, her hand slipping into Lexa's and giving it a firm squeeze. "I will not watch you die today. Not again." Lexa gave a nod of understanding before placing a small but fierce kiss on Clarke's lips. As she slipped back towards the crowd she could hear Clarke whisper 'stay safe'.

…

Lexa approached the arena in which had been set up in record time for the battle to come. She knew this fight would not last long, not if their plan went accordingly. But Lexa had been so sure that this was the way, and of course Clarke trusted her completely and wholeheartedly so she had agreed.

Her hands reached for the hilts of both swords easily, both obscured mostly by the hood she'd adorned. Roan grasped the spear in his hand, the irony not missed as it being the weapon that had defeated him in their last fight. She slid the swords free from their sheaths and twirled each one in her hand, both mentally and physically preparing herself for what was ahead. She could see Clarke emerge from the crowd from the corner of her eye and was reminded of another time in another fight with the same person she was to now face.

Her eyes never diverted from her opponent as he began to close in and they both began to circle each other, as if they were two mountain lions battling for the same lioness. Roan began to attack first, using the spear to strike at Lexa. She knew that he was only toying with her, as if testing the waters first. But she was far from fooled as she inhaled deeply and spun the sword in her right hand to deflect the attack. A small amused smirk crossed his features at the deflection of his initial attack, figuring that this indeed was not the previous true Commander.

They began to circle once more; Lexa's feet move gracefully while Roan's moved in a far heavy motion. She knew how to use her light feet and flexibility to her advantage and for this the King made the perfect opponent. His second attack was far more sudden and forceful, but Lexa was able to deflect it just the same. She could see the frustration flash in his eyes and knew he was about to give it his all. He struck out again, this time instead of Lexa using her sword she swiftly dodged his attack with a duck at the last second then lashed out her sword as he recovered.

King Roan jumped back to avoid the steel, his spear twirling and landing back into his palm. She was surprised his cockiness had not yet gotten him killed. There was a correct way to exude confidence and this was not it. Of course, she had found most of Azgeda to be far too egotistical in the way they held themselves.

King Roan raised his spear once more, ready to attack and finally end this fight. Beads of sweat dripped from the man's face as the frustration began to build inside him. It was as if there were a ticking time bomb ready to explode inside him. Lexa remained calm and took the man's blow, the side of the spear striking her nose and knocked her off her feet. The wind left her lungs in a rush as her back hit the floor hard. She was dazed but only momentarily as she stared up at the man with the spear aimed directly at her chest. Triumph flashed behind Roan's eyes and he drew the weapon back, ready to take her out but Lexa only stared up at him knowingly as realisation replaced the triumph. "Heda." Was all the man uttered as the spear dropped from his hand and he knelt on one knee in a bow. "The Commander has returned."

* * *

 **AN: Just a quick note to say there's only a few more chapters to go with this story as its finally coming to an end. I was thinking of writing another story as a sequel to this one, detailing their relationship afterwards? I have an idea in mind and would love to see a fiercely protective Lexa in action. Let me know if you'd like a continuation story after this one.**

 **~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Returned**

 **Chapter Nine**

The confused crowd fell silent once more, mumbled whispers arising as to why the fight had suddenly stopped. But it only took one, then another and another to realise that the blood dripping from Lexa's nose was in fact black and not red. "Heda has risen. Long live the Commander!" Someone shouted from within the crowd, the owner of the voice emerging from the sea of people. The woman too bowed before Lexa who had already climbed to her feet and as she looked around almost everyone had kneeled before her. Everyone except those of Skaikru who simply looked on in shock. Lexa gazed down at the woman kneeling before her, recognising the symbolic necklace she wore around her neck. The Flamekeeper.

"Rise!" Lexa ordered from where she stood, the swords which had been knocked from her grasp during the fight being picked up and placed back in their sheath. The crowd stood to their feet as commanded and Lexa wiped at the blood on her nose. She made her way towards the platform Roan had been on just half an hour ago and took her rightful place on the throne. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she sighted Clarke's face, a small nod and a look of thankfulness reflecting in her eyes. A relieved smile was returned and as her attention went back to her people, she couldn't help but finally believe that their hardest fight had finally come to an end.

…

The next few days were spent in meetings and tours of the city, updates and reports of its current progress being recited to the resurrected Leader. Resuming her role as Commander had been unexpectedly easier than she had anticipated, all doubt of Lexa's true identity vanished from her people's minds. She was escorted through the city by Indra and a few other guards, being told of the progress of the farms and crops. Roan hadn't really done that bad of a job really, although his reign had been short-lived.

Lexa's ascension ceremony was held the very next day of her return, the clan leaders and their people gathered in the large throne room. She stood at the front of the hall, sombre music playing in the background as the AI chip was presented. She idly wondered where it had been kept during her absence but one look at Clarke said it all. Of course, she'd kept it safe, just as she knew she would.

After minutes of words spoken and customs performed, the chip was held at the base of her neck and as it wove its way into Lexa's skin she couldn't help but grit her teeth in agony. She had almost forgotten how painful it had been after that first time. The room fell silent as Lexa's eyes slipped closed, her body growing accustomed to the chip once more.

As her eyes opened, the familiar voices of the past Commander's whispered inside her mind. But this time they were not words of unrest or violence, they were grateful for her return. "All hail the true Commander, Lexa komTrikru." The room erupted into clapping and Lexa held out her hand to Clarke, offering it to her as a sign of respect. If she was to rule fairly and justly then her people must know who was to stand by her side. Just as expected the room fell silent at the bold admission of her true feelings towards Clarke, the most startled and unrest reactions of course coming from her own people. It simply was not done to take a partner while under rule. But this time she was determined for things to be different. This time, things were going to be done her own way.

…

It was late by the time Lexa retired to her room for the night and just like every night Clarke awaited in their room on the bed, a book in her hand as she read by candlelight. Lexa was greeted with a smile as she entered the room and received a small peck on the cheek once Clarke had climbed out of bed. "I missed you." The blonde sighed softly, her arms wrapping around Lexa's torso and her warm breath skating along her tanned neck.

A small happy smile appeared on the Commander's lips as she leaned ever so subtly back against Clarke's body. "You say that to me every night." Lexa stated matter of factly, her eyes slipping closed in content. The truth was, they both knew why she said it whenever possible. Both were still haunted by Lexa's sudden death and during that time in which they were separated neither had forgotten what it felt like to have a missing part of themselves disappear in a blink of an eye.

Clarke's mouth began to trail kisses along her skin, an action in which she knew Lexa could never resist. Lexa completely forgot about what it was she still had to do to prepare for bed. Instead she completely gave in to Clarke's administrations, turning around in her arms and drew her in for a slow but passionate kiss.

…

The next morning Lexa sat on her throne as she faced all the clan leaders, a concession which included Roan komAzgeda and Marcus Kane as Skaikru's ambassador. There was a heavy atmosphere in the room and the reasoning for this was quite clear. Clarke sat on Lexa's right while Indra stood on the left. Lexa rose to address the room, her presence bold and imposing as she scanned each and every clan leader's face.

"We are here today to finalise and sign a peace treaty to put an end to this war between the clans. Those found of breaking this law will be sentence to death as per agreed upon by all clan representatives. Is that clear?" Silence fell upon the room and each member gave a nod to signal their understanding of what was expected and agreed upon.

The peace treaty document was presented before them and the final draft of the document was read out. Each leader listened intently until it was finally done and took it in turns as they each signed the bottom of the document. A knife was presented, and each cut their hand, the signing of the document to be carried out in blood as a symbol of sacrifice and unity. Kane stood once it was his turn and he gave a grateful nod towards the Commander, forever thankful for the peace she had finally accomplished in uniting the clans as one. He too cut the palm of his hand, only grunting slightly and began to write his name and clan.

Lexa's eyes met with Clarke's and a sense of accomplishment and pride passed between them, neither needing to speak any words. All Lexa had wanted since becoming Heda was for her people to be freed from the mountain and for the clans to live together as one, just as they had done many Commander's ago and today was the day she had made that happen.

The last leader to sign the document was King Roan, who only hesitated for a moment before writing his name in his blood. As he took his seat once more, Lexa stood and approached the table, using the blade to slice her palm. Black blood oozed from the wound as she signed the document, a cloth being presented to her to bind the wound on her hand. She wrapped it around and grasped it tightly, turning to face them all. "It is done. From this day forth we are, one clan."


	10. Epilogue

**Returned**

 **Epilogue**

 **~Six Years Later~**

The early morning sun shone brightly through the cracks of the curtains hanging loosely over the door that lead out onto the balcony. Lexa awoke to a familiar arm around her and warm breath blowing softly against her shoulder. She rolled over until she was face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever known, a small contented smile gracing her features.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open upon feeling her lover stir and Lexa couldn't help but place a small kiss to her cheek. "Good morning my love." She murmured softly, her hand automatically reaching up to brush the messy blonde hair from her face. To Lexa, first thing in the morning was when Clarke looked the most breathtakingly beautiful although she knew the blonde would disagree.

Their brief early morning moment was quickly interrupted with a light knock at the door. "Heda, your presence is required in the throne room for the final planning of Unity Day." Lexa inwardly groaned into her pillow, simply wanting just five more minutes alone with Clarke. Begrudgingly she climbed out of bed, her duties always a necessity to attend to and she shoved each foot into her boots. She made herself look presentable in the mirror before momentarily returning to the bed to place another kiss, this time to Clarke's lips. "Join us when you are both ready."

Clarke gave a nod and just as she was about to rise too an excited three year old came bounding into their room. She crawled up onto the bed beside Clarke and immediately cuddled into her side. Apparently having already assessed Lexa's clothing she held up a hand and waved goodbye. "Bye Mama." Lexa smiled affectionately at the child and leant over to ruffle her hair which was followed by a delighted high-pitched squeal. "Behave for your Nomon, Akalya." Akalya's face turned serious for a moment and she gave a nod to match her expression before finally giving her signature cheeky salute.

Lexa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as she began to exit the room. She hadn't known that life could be this good.

…

It had taken quite some time for the pregnancy of their child to take. They had spent many nights talking of the possibility of children and it was something they both desired greatly. The first thing they had to decide was who was to bare the child and evidently it had been decided together that Clarke would be that person. Their next hurdle to overcome was how to make it all happen. Neither had much experience in this particular field so they'd sought the advice of Abby who had come up with the idea of a donor.

The father chosen was a kind Trikru man named Orik who had happily agreed to help out Heda and her lover. He very rarely visited and seemed to show little regret at giving up the rights to raising the child himself which suited all parties involved.

Unfortunately the hard part was not over after they'd found a donor however, and it had taken just over two years until they'd finally been successful. Akalya was born a healthy and happy little girl just after midday on the 22nd day of Spring after several long and excruciating hours of labour. Lexa remained by Clarke's side in the duration of her labour, never once leaving her side. But of course in true life's fashion the labour didn't go quite as smoothly for Clarke as it did for their child and she had lost quite a lot of blood in the aftermath. Once again Lexa refused to leave her love's side and as Abby and her team worked to save her life she told her how beautiful their daughter was and how incredibly proud she was of her. Once again Lexa was grateful for her ability to remain calm in stressful situations because if she couldn't she knew she most likely would have lost it completely.

After an hour of trying to stabilize her they finally managed to stop the bleeding and finally informed Lexa that they had been successful. She finally allowed herself to relax but still did not leave Clarke's side.

Another hour passed, and Abby finally brought in their child, tears forming in her eyes as she gazed down in awe at her grandchild. After a moment Abby carefully handed the newborn over into Lexa's awaiting arms and as soon as she laid her eyes on her, it was as if her entire existence now had a purpose.

Lexa smiled proudly down at the infant, her finger lightly caressing her cheek. The room was completely silent except for the sound of breathing. Their daughter reached a tiny hand up and grasped onto Lexa's finger, her small fist just meeting in a circle. In a rare show of open emotion tears began to form in her eyes at her daughter's gesture and she knew then that she was smart, intelligent and special just like her mother.

…

A traditional naming day was held two week later, Clarke having made a speedy recovery during that time. All the clan representatives gathered, as well as many Skaikru faces alike. The entire City was eager to find out the name of their child and after quite a lot of thought they'd finally settled on a name. Even the donor they had used to conceive their daughter, Orik, stood at the very back of the room to watch the ceremony.

Lexa stood to address the room, their daughter cradled in Clarke's arms who stood by her side. The room fell silent as it so often did, all attention to the front of the room. "It has been many years since the Great War, and as we achieved peace we remembered the sacrifice of those we have lost. But with loss and death breeds new life in which we are to celebrate rather than grieve. Today's celebration is for the new life my love brought into this world just two weeks ago." Lexa paused, and her eyes sought Clarke's, a shared look of pride reflecting in the other's eyes. "We have decided on a name that reflects both of our Clan's. A name which will carry on for centuries after we are gone. Akalya komTriSkaikru, we welcome you into the coalition of the thirteen clans. May you become a warrior who is fierce and a fighter among us all." The entire room repeated the last sentence in a promise, their heads bowing in unison.

Clarke brought forth their child, her head held over the top of the bowl as a handful of water was poured over her head. This had been a custom Clarke had been adamite about, a custom carried from the sky. Once it was done and Clarke held her up the room began to cheer for the future of their people and the Unity they had accomplished.

…

Lexa walked gracefully into the throne room, her mind reminiscing of the day her daughter had been announced to the world. In the last three years she had watched her learn and grow into a fierce young child, she was everything they had hoped for and more.

Lexa finished the final preparations for their sixth Unity Day since the signing of the Coalition, and as time grew nearer people began to file inside the large hall until everyone was present for the celebration. "Six years ago on this day we signed a peace treaty outlining the coalition that would bring us peace and end the war between the clans for good. It took us many harsh years to overcome our differences but what I see standing before me has made every sacrifice worth it. I know we all lost a lot to get where we are today, some far more than others. But victory stands on the back of sacrifice and I could not be any prouder. So in conclusion I invite you all to eat, drink and speak between yourselves. For then we can overcome, heal and move forward with this new world."

The feast was presented before them in a banquet style celebration with each clan leader seated at the head table on either side of the Commander, her lover and their child. Lexa spoke easily with each leader, hearing of their requests and concerns. She could see Clarke from the corner of her eye and tried her hardest not to smile as Akalya stubbornly refused to eat her greens. _Just like her mother._

All in all the celebration was a success and as the evening's festivities wound down for the night she found herself walking over towards the glass case that held the signed Coalition, the document that had brought them all together. Clarke reappeared behind her, having been talking with her friends in which their daughter was still chatting away to. She seemed to mix so easily in these gatherings, even at the young age of three. Lexa stared at the parchment proudly as she felt her love's arms wrap around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder. She knew everything she had been through had been worth it for everything had finally all come together, and she knew she'd get to share it all with her soulmate. She'd been given a second chance at life, and by god was she going to live it.

* * *

 **AN: And this concludes the final chapter of this story. Just to clarify, the beginning of the chapter starts out with six years down the track since peace had been made between the clans which then recounts two of three key events that has happened between the last chapter and this one. Then the last part concludes what the first part started with of course, a happy ending.**

 **Akalya pronounced Aka-lia**

 **Again I intend on writing a follow up story which at this point without giving much away will be entitled 'Captured'. For anything more you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Thank you all again for every kind word of encouragement, every favourite and every follow. You all have no idea how much it all means to me and how motivating it is.**


End file.
